Surprise
by Loki21
Summary: Snake Eyes is sneaky, yes he is. But will she be mad with his surprise to her? SE/S.


Note: Please accept my apologies for the typos and all, as English is a second language to me. Thanks for understanding.

SE/S story.

********************************

**Surprise**

Sitting on his bed, alone as usual in his room, he glanced at the alarm clock. Yes, it was time. Time to decide.

Deep down, Snake Eyes knew Scarlett would be extremely pleased. Oh yes, that she would, he had no doubt about it. A grin appeared on his face as his mind wandered in the very near future, when she would show him exactly how pleased she was.

The ninja shook his head, attempting to push away these thoughts. The first part wasn't played yet, he should not get lost in dreams. Right now, he needed a strategy. For she would not like what he did without telling her. Oh no, that she would not. The grin vanished from his face as he envisioned her first reaction. Short of slapping him, she sure would speak her mind out.

He then slowly raised, and proceeded in getting the right gear on. Everything he could get on his side, would help appease her. After all, he used her absence during her mandatory annual leave to put his plan in action. It has been such a pain, now he needed to make sure phase 2 went well.

It took Snake Eyes an unusual amount of time to get properly dressed. Being the perfectionnist that he was, everything had to be checked at least twice before he was satisfied. Sighing as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he shook his head.

As he walked down the corridor to the Rec area, Snake Eyes felt his heart beat faster than ever. Fighting Storm Shawdow never made him feel so nervous. He didn't even notice Breaker and Heavy Duty chatting by the door, and their surprise as he walked pass them.

"Dude," Breaker whispered, "This is going to be interesting."

Heavy Duty, still shocked, could only nod in reply. The two men soon followed Snake Eyes, at a safe distance.

The Red room was dimly lighted and the music was playing. As soon as he stepped in, Stalker spotted his buddy and walked in his direction. Surprised could be seen on his face, and he slapped Snakes Eyes on the shoulder.

"Man, you'll be the death of her," Stalker said, smiling reassuringly.

The ninja grinned, and signed "If she doesn't kill me first."

Stalker laughed, and almost pushed the ninja forward. "I'll cover you."

Although he didn't drink nor smoke, right now, Snake Eyes would have welcomed a drink. From where he stood, he could see Scarlett sitting with Covergirl and Jinx, her back to him. As he silently walked to her table, he heard her laughing at something one of the girls just said. Her laughter was music to his ears, and somehow gave him more courage. He was doing the right thing.

Jinx saw his approaching behind Scarlett, and almost choked on her OJ. Then Covergirl, noticing Jinx staring at something or someone, looked over and if not for the chair she was sitting on, would have fallen on the floor.

"Girls," Scarlett said, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

Both Jinx and Covergirl, speecheless, could only nod. Yes, a ghost!

Annoyed, Scarlett turned around to see what was the matter. As soon as she did, her heart stopped beating. Only for a split-second. Then it started beating even faster than under any PT Beach Head could come up on his meanest day.

There stood Snake Eyes. In his full mess kit – something she didn't even know he had. That alone was a sight. He looked so handsome.

Once her eyes finished registering the unusual uniform he wore, she looked up at him. Carefully. She blinked a couple times, as if to make sure she was not hallucinating. Then she blinked a couple more times, trying to push back the tears that suddenly threatened to fall on her cheeks.

Snake Eyes was signing something to her. Scarlett saw that, but it didn't register. The scars! They were gone – well, most of them anyway. A few nasty ones remained, but all in all, somehow, his face was quite close to what she had seen of him before the accident that had disfigured him.

Scarlett stayed seated, speechless, staring at Snake Eyes. He was starting to reconsider his decision – he should have told her about his plans – this was not a surprise she appreciated.

He was about to step back when Jinx came to his rescue. "Scarlett?" She gently poked the readhair. "He asked you a question."

Without thinking, her eyes glued on Snake Eyes, Scarlett slowly stood. How she could stand was beyond her, but she managed to.

Snake Eyes smiled at her – a bit relieved – offering his hand. Scarlett took his hand, her eyes unable to leave his face. His fingers gently squizzed hers, reassuringly.

Only then could she answer his question. "Oh yes, I would love to dance... with you."

FINI


End file.
